coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3601 (1st October 1993)
Plot Deirdre is amazed to find that Tracy has gone. Maggie tells Deirdre that Tracy has been going out with van driver Craig Lee. Deirdre is stunned to see Tracy kissing Craig and to find that she has moved in with him. Tracy accuses Deirdre of treating her like a child. Deirdre tells her that she doesn't want to run her life but she wants to make sure she's alright. Tracy refuses to come home and tells her that she's sleeping with Craig. Amy asks Liz to give Andy her blessing, warning her that if she doesn't Andy will cut her out of his life. Percy is annoyed when Emily spends time with Bernard Morton, helping him at the church. Ken is horrified at the thought of Tracy living with a twenty-two year old. He wants to contact a solicitor but Deirdre doesn't want to drive another wedge between them. Derek takes Mitzi out and is followed. He returns to the Street to tell Jenny that Mitzi's been snatched. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Maggie Redman - Jill Kerman *Craig Lee - Kieran O'Brien *Eileen Carter - Lesley Staples *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Jim's Cafe *Curzon Street *Maggie's Flowers *The Queens - Public and living quarters Notes *This episode features the final appearance of Louise Duprey as Amy Nelson, who suffered a nervous breakdown after filming her scenes, having been unprepared for the pressures of her newfound fame with it quickly becoming obvious to bosses that she wouldn't return to the show. This lead to Melanie Brown (later better known as "Scary Spice" of the Spice Girls) appearing uncredited for Amy's final scene in the show in 20th October 1993 in which she left for a holiday she would never return from. Sadly, Duprey never recovered from her mental health issues and died from a drugs overdose in Liverpool in 2000. Her body had lain undiscovered for several weeks. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre and Ken are thrown together in a family crisis. Percy struggles to cope, while Emily blossoms out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,720,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat on 12th August 2004 was cut for timing reasons, omitting an entire Kabin scene of 1'20" duration in Part Two, in which Mavis Wilton orders Derek to take Mitzi for her evening walk after he apologises for not treating her complaints of a prowler seriously. The ITV3 repeat on 7th October 2019 contained the same edit. Category:1993 episodes